Il a l'âme aussi noire que le nom qu'il porte
by Lelouchka
Summary: Après l'accident du Saule Cogneur, Sirius broie du noir chez ses parents. Il sait qu'il doit les quitter pour se sauver. OS. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. R & R please.


La chambre était plongée dans le noir, sur les draps sombres du lit, un jeune homme était étendu. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, des yeux gris et des cheveux sombres. On le distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Cet homme, c'était Sirius Black, l'héritier de la très grande famille Black, _toujours pur_. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, noir lui aussi. Tout était sombre dans cette pièce lugubre. Le jeune homme est quasiment immobile, son torse se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Soudain, sa respiration s'accélère, il a l'impression de s'étouffer, il est envahi par les ténèbres. Il se relève en sueur et court à sa fenêtre pour respirer de l'air pur de cette chaude nuit d'été. Il déteste cet endroit, mais surtout il se déteste.

Il avait toujours cru être différent de sa famille, qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec ces gens-là. Il y croyait jusqu'à ce que l'accident se produise. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il était comme sa famille, aussi noir, aussi mauvais que son nom. Il avait trahi une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et avait envoyé un homme de son âge vers une mort certaine. Depuis, il était seul, les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie lui avait tourné le dos, mais il les comprenait. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se regarder en face.

Il renifle de dégoût, le regard accroché aux. Il maudit sa famille de l'avoir rendu comme ça, mais il se maudit encore plus de s'être laissé corrompre par elle. Il quitte la fenêtre et retourne sur son lit, le regard noir. Il laisse ses yeux traîner dans sa chambre, soudain, un éclat lumineux attire son regard. Il s'étonne de trouver de la lumière dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Mu par la curiosité, il se lève de son lit et avance doucement vers cet éclat. Il ne veut pas se précipiter, il ne veut pas lui faire peur, il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Avec précaution il attrape l'objet qui émet l'éclat, c'était une simple photographie. Le cœur du jeune homme se serre et à nouveau il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il lutte contre les ténèbres qui l'envahissent et se concentre uniquement sur la photographie, il oublie tout ce qui l'entoure. Alors, un sourire crispé naît sur ses lèvres.

Il est là, en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Remus, qui souffle d'exaspération, mais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants le trahissent. James est en train de rire d'eux, avant de se jeter sur eux. Sur le côté de la photographie l'on peut voir Peter qui court et qui se jette avec entrain sur ses amis. Finalement ils se retrouvent tous allongés par terre, riant aux éclats.

Sirius parvient même à l'entendre ce rire, il y a celui discret de Remus, celui contagieux de James, celui clair de Peter et le sien, si semblable à un aboiement. Il se souvient alors de cette journée, il se souvient de chaque détail, il se souvient aussi que cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas ri.

Il y a quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et il serre la photographie contre lui. C'est ça qu'il veut, il veut les retrouver. Son regard mouillé s'alterne entre l'obscurité de la pièce et la luminosité de la photographie. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, il ne veut pas finir comme sa famille. Il doit la quitter, il doit partir avant qu'elle n'avale complètement ce qu'il reste de son âme. Il a pris sa décision et il ne la regrette pas. Sauf pour son petit-frère, mais il reviendra le chercher pour le sauver, quand il aura réussi à s'extirper de l'emprise malsaine de sa famille.

Fort de sa détermination, il sèche ses larmes et, toujours armé de la photographie quitte sa chambre. Il laisse sa main glisser sur la rampe froide du vieil escalier et rentre dans le salon, la tête haute. Ses parents le dévisagent, il n'est pas l'heure de manger, leur fils n'a aucune raison d'être là. Sirius sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Il les regarde et leur annonce qu'il quitte la maison. Les rires méprisants de ses parents sont rapidement remplacés par des hurlements quand ils comprennent que leur aîné est sérieux. Sirius s'enfuie en évitant les éclairs rouges qui fusent, sans leur donner d'explications.

Une fois dans la rue il court plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter, en sueur mais souriant. Il fait un signe de baguette et le Magicobus apparaît. Il demande à être déposé à Godric's Hollow, il ne sait pas comment James va réagir, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils sont en froid. Pendant tout le trajet il angoisse et se ronge nerveusement les ongles. Il fait peur à voir dans la lumière, il a les yeux rouges, des cernes immenses. Il est bien trop pâle et bien trop maigre, les gens le regardent avec dégoût et peur. Sirius s'en fiche, la seule chose qui lui importe est celle qui peut le conduire à sa perte. Toute sa vie est maintenant entre les mains de son frère de cœur.

Il descend rapidement du bus et se dirige d'un pas raide vers le Manoir Potter, la tête lourde de culpabilité et d'angoisse. Une fois devant la porte il hésite, il fait demi-tour plusieurs fois, se tortille les mains et piétine. Finalement il décide de faire le tour de la maison et de lancer des cailloux à la fenêtre de James, il ne veut pas réveiller ses parents. Il se sent un peu ridicule à lancer des cailloux, il a l'impression d'être dans un livre romantique, comme ceux qu'Andromeda aime lire.

Au bout du dixième caillou, il voit la lumière qui s'allume et son cœur se serre. Il en relance un pour manifester clairement sa présence. Il regarde le balcon comme si c'était son salut, et un sourire crispé naît sur ses lèvres quand il voit la tête ébouriffé de James. Son sourire disparaît quand il voit les têtes de Peter et Remus surgirent derrière celle de James, ils ressemblent à des poissons hors de l'eau et Sirius a envie de rire de leur tête. Mais il ravale son rire, cela serait déplacé. Il baisse les yeux, il n'ose pas les regarder, il a trop honte. Ce n'est que quand il entend la fenêtre qui se ferme qu'il les relève. Il retient ses larmes, et tourne les talons, prêt à s'enfuir, il s'en veut d'être venu ici, c'était une erreur.

« Sirius ! » Retentit la voix de James dans la nuit.

L'appelé s'immobilise et se retourne lentement, il voit ses amis courir vers lui, parfaitement réveillés maintenant, même dans leur pyjama. Il les attend, il essaie de contrôler ses tremblements mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause du froid qui lui mord la peau ou à cause de la peur d'être rejeté.

Les trois amis s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de Sirius. Ils ne disent rien, ils attendent que Sirius parle le premier. Celui-ci déglutit et les yeux baissés, avoue.

« J'ai quitté ma famille. Définitivement. » Croasse Sirius.

Ses amis l'observent, ils ne le reconnaissent pas. Sirius n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et cette tristesse dans ses yeux fuyants… Ils comprennent et osent un sourire, un sourire, un sourire qu'ils n'ont pas adressé à Sirius depuis longtemps. Avant que Sirius ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ses amis l'enlacent, et ils restent longtemps enlacés tous les quatre dans le froid. Cette étreinte vaut tous les mots du monde, Sirius sait qu'elle signifie ''On te pardonne''.

Sirius essaie de retenir ses larmes, il s'excuse d'une voix cassée avant de se laisser envahir par la joie. Sirius n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec ses amis.


End file.
